Limbo (2013)
Limbo is an area in the End's dimension (though it is situated in a Mushroom Island Biome) where players go should they die in any of the other two dimensions. A timer is set for one hour and, unless they escape through Parkour , Death Pit , or the Gauntlet , they will remain there for one hour and must wait until the timer is up. It is one of the server's main mechanics and has been celebrated by all who don't prefer an hour-long ban. Limbo has its own Parkour course, plus two Player vs. Mob challenges, that allow the player to escape from limbo earlier than the standard hour. It also has games, including Connect Four and Lights Out , which seems to be broken no matter what. Those who first visit limbo fully will realize exactly why they should try to stay alive. Physical Description Limbo's library is quite large, built with over 70,000 blocks and having a large player-accessible area to run around and possibly get himself hurt in. When a player dies, the first thing he will usually see is a wall of 2 signs reading: Limbo claimed you. You will return to life in 1h. Behind the player, there are even more signs which read the following: You died and here you are. This is Limbo, a place where you can roam and visit some places, games or challenges. Limbo will keep the incorporeal form of you for a full hour. You can try to exit or just to play a game while your timer (/limbo) is counting down. You can log out too. Turn around and good luck! \\~~// Walking outside, one can either go down the stairs (or jump off) to check out the first floor of the library or possible visit a challenge or game, or one can go up the stairs onto the 2nd floor's ledges. Jumping off of these ledges is normally fatal, but there are no added consequences (besides respawning away from where you were) for death in Limbo. The ice-walled rooms to the sides of the library (elevated by stairs if on the first floor) house endless bookshelves that span all the way across the building. There are 4 rooms of this kind, one on each side and each floor. There is nothing to find here besides some secret signs one might find. At the opposite end of the library is a single button one can press to teleport back to the beginning of the library. The ceilings of the library have 2 odd spiral patterns made out of grey wool and ice. Multiple pillars of stone and snow hold up the ledges of limbo as well as parts of the actual ceiling. Pressure plates dot the floors of the library; stepping on these will sometimes light redstone lamps and make their typical irritating clicking noise. Lateral to the middle row are four long 29x5x3 pools of water that the disgruntled player can drown himself in over and over again until his anger dies down. Lateral to those pools are pillars of stained clay with buttons that teleport players to their marked destinations. Going down the left row, one can go to Parkour, Lights Out, or Connect Four. Going down the right row, the player can visit Death Pit or the Gauntlet. Beyond this, Limbo's library does not have many functions, acting as a "sanctuary" for the dead. The Player's Inventory When any player dies in the Overworld or the Nether, whatever possessions he had in his inventory, be it armor slots or his backpack, will be gone forever. They may be recovered once the player returns to the Overworld, however, but by regular means of re-obtaining the items. The items in his inventory are replaced by 5 items, and are as follows: Limbo (Written Book) Found in the 9th slot of your hotbar, Limbo (written by Hey, Listen!) is a written book describing your situation, Limbo, and what you can do there. It is read: You died. And now you're here. Limbo. Statelessness. Waiting. Agony. Fear. Whatever you feel, it gets better. Read on. ---------------------- Limbo is a penalty for dying. Your corporeal form is no longer with us, and your earthly posessions were erased forever. So don't dwell about your inventory. There are challenges ahead. Read on. ---------------------- Your sentence in Limbo is 1 hour of Terran time. You can log out, but that's not what warriors like yourself should be doing. No, you have a chance to escape Limbo sooner should you win challenges... ---------------------- Death Pit Did you notice armor and a sword? This is the place to use them. Fight monsters, gain experience, and escape early. ---------------------- Parkour If you don't want to fight, you can try your aerobatic skills. Getting to the top crystal means freedom. ---------------------- The Library Starting place. Here you choose challenges or games you wish to undertake. Coercion (Iron Sword) Found in slot 1 of your hotbar, Coercion is your main weapon in Death Pit and the Gauntlet. It has an Unbreaking level of 100 and a Looting level of 2 enchanted to it. There isn't a chance you'll get a better weapon, unless you're a bow user. Fortitude (Leather Tunic), Potential (Leather Pants), and Levity (Leather Boots) Fortitude, Potential, and Levity are all armorpieces automatically worn when you enter Limbo. Fortitude gives 1.5 armor points, Potential gives 1, and Levity gives .5, all for a total of 3 armor points with which to fight in Limbo. They are all colored pure white (#FFFFFF), possibly to complement the overall white or light grey look of the Library. There is a chance that, in either Death Pit or the Gauntlet, you will upgrade your armor as mobs drop theirs. Gold and Chain are the most common to pick up, while Iron and Diamond are rarer. It is not necessary to switch out armor with a helmet, but you must go into your inventory to swap other pieces out with the death robes. Parkour Located at 2000 2000 in Limbo's dimension, Parkour is one of the main (and most traditional) method of escaping Limbo sooner than one hour. To best the parkour, one must surpass multiple levels of varying difficulty in under the time limit while trying their hardest not to go insane from falling so often. As of July 11, 2013, 11 checkpoints have been added to ease the difficulty some, though this has been compensanted recently by a few alterations to the original course. Most players that attempt this either struggle to pass one of the earlier rooms or barely beat it. Some players have beaten the parkour in under 20 minutes. If you should attempt this test of agility (and by that I mean hand-eye coordination), you better know what you're in for. Death Pit Located at -1972 1994, Death Pit is a test of the player's ability to fight mobs to a certain point, as well as his swiftness at making it to a specific point on the ominous map. One must fight and kill mobs using Coercion to collect experience up to level 20 before running to a red flag (specifically a pressure plate at -2015 1928) on the opposite corner of the map. You will all the while collect armor to protect yourself with and perhaps a bow for your defense. This is simple enough for those that are experienced at PvM, however, the thing that makes it much more difficult is the presence of other players, as they can steal experience and items from the monsters you've killed, increase unwanted monster spawns, knock Creepers into your face, leave doors open for mobs at the Spawning Castle, and ultimately take whatever progress you've made when you die. It is not recommended to beat Death Pit in groups, but either way, have fun! The Gauntlet The Gauntlet is one of the newest additions to Limbo, essentially being a more difficult Death Pit and possibly a more difficult Parkour course for Parkour-hards. The aim is exactly the same as in Death Pit, except a new objective is added: one must obtain a golden nugget from a wandering Zombie Pigmen at the corrupt tower and place it into a hopper at the end, permitting leave from Limbo. There are new features and mobs added, such as a lava / void parkour course, ironclad Wither Skeletons in a Netherbrick tower, A Spider/Cave Spider forest, a maze full of mystery potion pressure plates, and the pinnacle of the Gauntlet: a corrupt and crumbling tower filled with Angry Zisteaux (That is, Zombie Pigmen with battlesigns and leather pants) and many other mobs trying to kill you. You must get to the top of this tower and escape with your gold to win the Gauntlet. This is one of the ultimate tests of your fighting skills, moreso than any hunt or death pit can offer. The only thing that can be said to the ones who attempt this beast of a challenge is as follows: Good. Freaking. Luck. The Ranks of Flatcore The Ranks of Flatcore is one of Limbo's attractions. It is found in underneath the stairs and houses small 1x1x2 pillars made of blocks (typically wool) that represent the color of the rank. They are arranged from left to right in order, with Novice at the far left and Savant at the far right, if one does not count "????????". What players may sometimes do is gawk at these ranks for long periods of time for not having an aim in Limbo, and even stand in front of their rank is if they were petrified into statues. Secret Sign #3 is found close to this area. Secret Signs SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ''' Limbo's secret signs are found in the Library exclusively. There are seven signs in all, and are quite difficult to find. If you prefer not to have their locations spoiled, do your best to skip this section. Sign 1: Go all the way to the end of the Library on the first floor, but go to the left of the elevated area to the 'Go Back' button and turn around once you hit the wall. The sign should be underneath the stairs on the far left: Hey, I'm a Secret Sign! 1/7 Sign 2: Go down the pathway to Lights Out and make a left turn after you pass its pillar. Go into the bookshelf hallway and all the way at the side of the library, look right to find this sign: Damn, you found me! Secret Sign 2/7 Sign 3: Where the Ranks of Flatcore are, face directly across from the ???????? pillar. The sign should be underneath a single ice block: Can't find me! Oh, wait. Secret Sign 3/7 (Note: This section needs completion. Any contributions welcome) ''Spoilers end here.' * Category:Limbo